Never Letting You Go
by NickJWifey95
Summary: Summary: Marissa Black daughter too Billy and Sarah Black. Sibling to Jacob, Rebecca and Rachel Black. Marissa is the baby of the family, she is love by her family and the pack and also the Cullen's. Marissa is 12 years old and will experience things she never thought a 12 year old would never experience.
1. Black Family

This is a spanking story dont like dont read. This is a Seth Clearwater Love Story, because he's my favorite beside Jacob since I can't use Jacob because that would be weird I used my second choice. So again if you don't like spanking don't read because I'm not forcing you.

Summary: Marissa Black daughter too Billy and Sarah Black. Sibling to Jacob, Rebecca and Rachel Black. Marissa is the baby of the family, she is love by her family and the pack and also the Cullen's. Marissa is 12 years old and will experience things she never thought a 12 year old would never experience. With Jacob as Marissa illegal guardian since their father pass, they all been through so much. But to the family comes first and they would never let that go.

...

So their dad not alive in this, this event happen a few month after their father death. And yeah the older sisters will be in the story, because I read a bunch of stories like this with the older sister out of the picture or the dad passing away, I always wonder the other way around. But anyways here's the chapter.

...

**Warning: Spanking Punishment, don't like don't read.**

_|Chapter One| Black Family_

_Marissa's POV_

Its been a couple of month since our family heard about our father passing. Its really hurting us all, first we lost our mother, now our father. I was pretty young to remember my mother I was only a baby when she pass, but my siblings all tells me about her and Jake said that every time he looks at me and our older sister it remind him so much of our mother. And any time we look at Jake he remind us much of our dad.

Ever since Rebecca and Rachel move out to live with their imprints. Its just been me and Jake. His real name is Jacob but our family calls him Jake. Yes I know about the family secrets and that the legends are true. I wasn't suppose to hear about them being true. So once I overheard a conversation I wasn't suppose to here and I got in trouble for it. Somehow eavesdropping is a big no no in the family.

You would think I would get grounded, or do chores, get something taken away for a couple of weeks, no my punishment is much worse than that I get spanked. Technically we all did, but now it's just me. Yes our family is very old fashion, but that how we all been raised.

I am now 12 years old, in a couple of months I'll be 13. Jake said that I'm growing up to be more like mom everyday. I usually do all the cooking and cleaning in the house because 1) Jake can't cook at all and 2) I always do these kind of stuff ever since my dad was alive and he been a wheelchair.

Jake was out with Renesmee, and I was at Rachel and Paul house doing my homework, until Jake comes back. I love Renesmee she cool so is the rest of the Cullens, her parents are very overprotective of her because they never allow her to go to La Push alone. She looks almost 17 years old but that's because she growing pretty quickly but actually 7.

Everyone in the family found their imprint except me. Yeah im too young only 12 and Jake won't allow it, he even told the guys if they ever imprint on his little sister he'll kill them, and he isn't kidding either. I couldn't find it unfair because Quil imprint on Claire and she was Emily cousin, Emily was okay with it but Sam on the other hand wasn't because he was an over protective Uncle/godfather. So hopefully one day i'll have an imprint like my siblings but I'm hoping pretty soon.

Rachel: Marissa, Jacob on his way back from the Cullen to pick you up get ready, did you get your homework done?

Marissa: yeah almost have science and you know how much I hate science

Rachel: *smiles* I know but next time ask me for help alright if you need. I dont want you to get in trouble from Jake because you didn't complete your homework

I nodded my head and she kissed the top of forehead while I packed up my stuff. Jake always been strict with me about my school work because, I always do it at the last minute.

Just then I heard a motorbike roar from outside, singling Jake was here!

Marissa: Jacob!

I said when enter the house, and smile and ran to him and hug him, and he hug back before pulling away ruffling my hair which he knew I hate and immediately fix my hair.

Jacob: hey baby girl ready to go

I nodded and said goodbye to Rachel giving her a hug and I fist pump Paul before he wraps his arm around imprint and kiss her. Jacob then remind Paul that they had a tribe meeting tonight and ask Rachel if she could watch me again.

Jacob: please Rach only for 1 night

Rachel: cant i have to work to night? why can't you ask Rebecca to do it? Im sure she misses Marissa

Jacob: *sighs* alright, I'll ask her when we get home

Marissa: I don't need a babysitter Jake I can take care of myself

Jacob: *shakes head no* no I can't take that risk

Marissa: *whine* why not Jake Im a big girl now, I could take care of myself

Jacob: that's enough Marissa, when I say no I mean no, don't push my buttons today I'm in no mood to deal with you right now

Marissa: what did I do?

Jacob: its nothing you did, usually when we have tribe meeting something doesn't always go the way things planned to be

Although Jacob is Alpha now and Sam is his second command. They work together with the pack now and usually Jake is always stress about meetings. So I never push him when he's around because usually that would put my but on the line.

Marissa: can I come please instead of being home

Jacob: no their a reason your not suppose to be their, and you have school tomorrow and bed time is at 9

Marissa: what's the reason?

Jacob: Marissa I have my reason and I'm not telling you why? Because it's none of your business it's the pack business.

Marissa: *pouts* fine

Jacob: come on let's take you home

Marissa and wave by to Paul and Rachel before walking over to Jake's motor bike. Usually we take his car because Jake never allows me to ride his motorbike but now that Im 12, he somewhat changes his mind we wear a stupid helmet.

Jacob hand me my helmet, and I told my arm and pouted at him, and he gave me the 'don't tess me look', before I snatch it from and mumble under my breath hoping he did here but, he did with his stupid wolf hearing because I never get away it. He grabbed a hold of my hand before I try to run and smack my but 3 times and wince in pain from his strong arms.

Jacob: don't be disrespectful young lady, and I don't ever want to hear that type of language from you again, do I make myself clear

I just nodded not looking at him, earning me another smack to my backside and I jump and rub my stinging backside.

Jacob: what was that?

Marissa: *mumble* yes sir *rubs her bottom*

Jacob: that's what thought

Jake got on his back and I slowly got on behind him carefully because my but was still stinging from the couple of smacks I receive from Jake because his hands were so strong. I wrapped my arm around Jake tightly afraid to fall off, and I buried my head in his back of him, and Jake drove us home.

When we arrive home, Jake parked his bike in the garage and I hope off hand him my helmet before running out of the garage and into the house putting my stuff down with Jake following behind.

I went to watch some tv but Jake stopped me before I did.

Jake: did you finish your homework?

Marissa: yes

Jake: mind if I take a look to make sure you did it

I frown and hopped out of the couch and over to my school bag, and sat down with Jake at the kitchen table and took out my school work and my check list.

Jake looked over my homework too make sure I did everything and I was nervous when he came across my science homework and I played around with sleeves nervous, I always did that when I'm nervous or shy around people I don't know.

Jake: your science is half down, I want you to finish this, then I want you to take out dishes out of the dishwasher as punishment for lying to me

Marissa: but I didnt lie, I just told you what you need to here

Jacob: yeah that's lying

Marissa: but I got my other homework done

Jacob: I don't care, I wanted all of it done, and you lie to me and you know how I feel about liars

Marissa: *mumbles* you lie to me all the time

Jacob: *raise eyebrow at me* what was that?

Marissa: you heard what I said?

Jacob: don't get your attitude with me, you're the one that didn't get your homework done and lied about it

Marissa: what's the big deal it's just homework?

Jacob: it is so a big deal. You need to stop neglecting your responsibilities and start being more responsible

Marissa: *roll eyes* whatever

Jacob: *pissed off* that's it had it with your attitude and back talk

Jake got up from the table and over to where the wooden spoon. I froze, was he really going spank me with that. Please tell me this is so some sick joke. He usually just use his hand or the hairbrush.

Marissa: Jake please not the wooden spoon! I'll be good next time I promise!

Jacob: *comes over with the wooden spoon* Marissa you been giving me attitude and back talking a lot, when I tell you to do something you do it with no black talk understand

I started crying but manage to choke out a 'yes sir'. Jake sat down on one of the wooden chairs in the kitchen, and called me over, I got up and walk over to Jake, he unbutton my jeans and pulled them done to my ankle, he pulled me over his lap and started spanking with his hands first kver my panties.

Smack! Smack!

Marissa: *sobbing* Jake ow! please Im ow! sorry

He ignore my cries and pleas and kept going, for about 3 minutes with his hands. He gave me a couple minutes to relax, before pulling down my panties.

Marissa: *covers her hand bottom with her free hand* no Jake please no more! It hurt so much *sobs*

Jacob: Marissa Black you know why you're in position, now move your hands before I move it for you or I'll give you 15 instead of 10

I immediately move hand not wanting another and gasp at the first smack with the wooden paddle.

After the last smack, I broke down crying and Jake pulled me up and pulled me in a hug and kiss my forehead and said to me.

Jacob: now are you going to do the rest of your homework and unload the dishes

I nodded and respond with a yes sir before wiping the tears with my sleeves, Jake pulled my panties and jeans back in place making flinch as the fabric of my clothes touch my bottom and I rubbed it.

I sniffled and Jake set me back on the hard wooden chair, and I wiggle around a little bit trying to find a comfortable position before finish my science homework in silent but with Jake help of course.


	2. Nightmares

**Hey guys hope you like sorry took to long to post this chapter almost forgot about this story. Hope you like, comment please would mean a lot and sorry this chapter is a bit short.**

* * *

**|Chapter Two: Nightmares|**

**Marissa's POV**

After I done my homework, I unload the dishes from the dishwasher while Jake called Rebecca to look after for me tonight.

When I was done I told Jake I was finish, and since I was done with my homework, he ask if I wanted to watch a movie and I gladly accepted.

We watch one of my favorite movies The Wizard of Oz. Jake was sitting up while I was laying on my stomach and my head on his lap as he ran his hand over my hair like my mother usually does after situation like this, because I didnt dare want sit down on the couch after a spanking.

When Rebecca came by Jake left for the pack meeting and Rebecca and bake a decorate cookies together, until it was time for bed. I showered, brush my teeth put on my night gown, and Rebecca tuck me in and kiss the top of my forehead and said good night.

I miss having my other big sister around. She was in Hawaii and had a husband but they got a divorce. She then move back home and decide to move back in with me and Jake after hearing about dad dying. But, then Embry imprint on her and Rebecca move in with him and left us again but this time a block away, like Rachel.

Sometimes I wish we were like normal famiy with mom, dad, sisters and brother all together. Before all the accident, imprinting and the family secret of course.

A lot of you may ask how come Jake my guardiane and not my older sisters. Well the reason being because my brother is stricter than my sisters because they let me get away with everything. The social worker saw something in my brother that made him the right choice to look after me and of course Jake gladly excepted.

After Rebecca tuck me in I immediately feel asleep in a not so peaceful dream

I was running in the forest from something. It was dark probably at night. I then saw something that freak me out. Instead of standing in two feet I was standing on four. I was werewolf, more like Jake coloring. I was freaking out after I look myself in the mirror. Then something came out of no where and push me into the tree. I started panicking, I looked up and saw a red head girl, with red eyes, vampire. It smirk at me and I started backing away. It bite me and I screamed and everything went black.

I scream to someone trying to wake me up but I kept hitting and hitting until I heard a familiar voice.

?: relax Marissa its me Jacob

I open my eyes and notice it was him, and I broke down crying in his arms.

Jacob: shh... Its okay, wanna talk about it

Marissa: no its stupid

Jacob: Marissa nothing you say is ever stupid

Marissa: fine, I was running in the forest then out of no where I turn into a wolf

If Jake eyes got any bigger I didnt think it was possible, I have a feeling he knows something I dont.

Jacob: what did you look like?

Marissa: almost similar to yours but smaller, and then all the sudden someone with red eyes tried to attack me and their was no one their to save me not even you

Jacob: Marissa you know that would never happened, because _**1)**__ your not a werewolf__** 2) **__I wont make that happened __**3)**__ I would never let anything hurt you_

Marissa: but what if I do turn into a werewolf, Im a Black its in my blood

Jacob: but Im not sure if female can turn into one, in generation it always been males, not sure about the females but Leah is different were not sure if it will happened to you

Marissa: are you sure?

Jacob: a-absoutely

Marissa: okay, but you wont let anything happened to me even if I do

Jacob: I promise

Marissa: promise to be their for me if I do change

Jacob: cross my heart, and hope to...no just cross my heart

Marissa giggles and hug Jacob he smiles and hug back and looks toward the clock and sighs and kiss the top of forehead.

Jacob: okay go back to bed you have school in the morning

Marissa: but Im not *yarns* tired

Jacob: *chuckles* I see otherwise

Marissa: how did the pack meeting go?

Jacob: okay, but not saying anymore becuse you need to stop stalling go to bed

Marissa. *frown* night Jake

Jake kissed the top of my forehead before leaving my bedroom and I tried to get some sleep.

I woke up again around 5:30 feeling grumpy. I had another nightmare but dont feel like going into anymore details. I usually get up around 6:45 because school starts at 8, but it takes me a while to look perfect for school.

I got up, to brush me teeth, then I decide to go to the kitchen to start making myself something to eat. I decide to make myself some cereal, and I ate some.

Jake came in looking tired and notice me awake.

Jake: you okay, your up early

Marissa: yeah couldnt sleep any more so I decide to just go ahead and get something to eat

Jake: alright then. Its still to early so I'll let stay up and I will go back to sleep. Wake me up when your ready to gi

I nodded and Jake left the room. I finish my cereal , wash the dish then took a quick shower. I picked out the clothes I wanted to wear. Cured my hair like those memerid curls which took a while because I wanted to look perfect. Then put a little bit of make up on, then I notice the time 7:25 Jake and I usually leave the house at 7:30.

So I woke Jake up told him i was ready to get ready. He brush his teeth put on a teeshirt and short, before grabbing his keys, I guess we were taking his car today and the two of us headed out as we were off to my school.


	3. The Third Wheel

Hey guys hope you like, sorry its been so long since i posted but here I am now and enjoy. :)

* * *

Chapter Three: The Third Wheel|

I sigh as my teacher and I were the only ones left outside the school doors, waiting for Jake to come pick me up but he never showed up and I was beginning to worried. But then again he probably late because he was always at the Cullen's because of Renesmee.

Teacher: come on sweetheart lets get inside and call someone to get you

My teacher never like Jake. In fact, she use to have Jake in one of her classes before and she would find him always irresponsble. Well thats what I heard. Usually i thought the teachers would treat me differently because they would compare to how great my brother is but boy was I wrong.

Suddenly I notice famailr car pulled in the drive way it wasnt Jake, it was of course Renesmee and I was totally right about him being with her.

Jake got out of thw car with Renesmee and quickly ran over to me and pulled me into a hug.

Jacob: baby girl Im so sorry, something came up at the Cullens and had to be their

Marissa: its okay Jake I understand the Cullens are more important then your sister

Jacob went to say something but the teacher pulled him a side and gave him a good firm talking including my behavior at school which I did not have a good day at all.

Renesmee and I both stayed silent, neither one of us speaking to each other. We usually hang out all the time but then she got older and spend more time with my brother and Im always end up being the Third Wheel when it comes to them.

Jake finish talking to my teacher and he said to me in a stern voice.

Jacob: let's go Marissa

Marissa sigh and wave bye to her teacher before following Jake and Renesmee too the car.

When we arrive at the Cullen's place i almost step out of the car but Jake immediately locked the doors before I left.

Jacob: not so fast

Marissa: Jacob please can we talk about this at home and then you could deal with me their

Renesmee: um... i'll let you two talk

Renesmee quickly got out of car and into the house wishing I could go with her but Jake not letting me leave until I start giving him answer.

Jacob: what happened today in school?

Marissa: I dont know what your talking about

Jacob: you know exactly what Im talking about. Your teachers been saying you dont to your homework and schoolwork, and your behavior in class is not up to the teacher standers

Marissa: *looks down* Im sorry

Jacob: no your not look me in the eye and tell me that

Marrisa looks up at her brother who was not happy with her and Jake said.

Jacob: what has gotten into you lately? Your attitude, back talk, disrepect, not doing what your told to and disobey authority is unlike you

Marissa: I know! Everyone expect me to br not what i am right now. Im just tired of all this

Jacob: tired of what

Marissa: nothing forget it you wont care

Jacob: but, Im listening. Its just you and me no one else

Marissa: Jake were not alone we know that everyone is listening inside in our conversation can we talk when we get home

Jake: *sighs* sure but then you and I are going to have a stern talking to you later about your behavior lately understand

Marissa: *nods head* yes sir

Jacob let me out of the car, and I quickly got to the front porch of the Cullen with my back on and Jake and I walk into the house upstairs and was met by the whole Cullen family.

Jacob: Marissa you go a head and start your homework and you better have it all done before we leave here tonight

Marissa: *roll eyes* yes brother dearest

The guys snickered and I felt Jacob hard glare on me from behind my head, but I ignore and sat down at a table and started doing my homework and everyone left me alone to do other things to keep them occupied.


End file.
